


Stranded

by carameloreo



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Black Eye, Death Star, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carameloreo/pseuds/carameloreo
Summary: What if Wander never saved Dominator with Orbble Juice, but instead drove in one of her escape pods? Momentarily after Dominator's ship exploded, the escape pod had malfunctioned and completely shut down, causing the two to crash land on a recovered planet. Until they find a way to get off the planet, they both need to find a way to deal with eachother.





	

Nothing was going as Dominator expected. One moment, she was about to destroy a small planet and accomplish her goal once and for all, the next moment, she's pinned to the wall by her own drill, malfunctioning her entire ship. Looks like her plan to lower Hater's self esteem didn't work. But why didn't it!? He's exactly what she told him he was; a dopy, self-centered jerk! Actually, it's a crime to even _call_ him a jerk! He's nothing but a huge **joke**! The lamest excuse for a villain that has ever existed in the entire universe! She could only watch as her bots imploded on itselves, struggling to get out from her situation.

"How is this happening!? They're all a bunch of goofy idiots! Bots, help me!"

Two of her lava bots stumbled as they walked towards Dominator, but ended up clanking into eachother, falling into the ground. Frustrated, Dominator folded her arms, trying to keep herself calm while also failing to do so. Everything was going wrong! How did she lose to such a loser like Hater!? And now she's at the disposal of the most annoying creature she's despised ever since she first met him. Why isn't anything going her way!?

"Fine! I don't need you! I don't need _anybody_!"

Wander tilted his head to the side, disagreeing with Dominator's statement. It's impossible, not needing anyone in their life. At least, it was to him. If he was all alone in this huge ship, he'd be craving for companionship without a single thought.

"Well that's silly, everybody needs somebody." He protested, as the ice surrounding him melted. And that's when he came to realize; Everyone needs a friend. Even Dominator. She's all alone with nobody but her bots. Nobody to talk or spend time with...she's all alone. It was there when another recognition came to him.

"That's it! You need us! I have Sylvia, Lord Hater had Peepers and the watchdogs, but you're all alone up here!"

Dominator covered her ears, blocking out anything Wander had to say. She didn't want to listen to him or anything he has to say. Especially if it something as stupid as friendship. Just look at how many friends she has already!

"Shut up! I've got lots of friends! Uh, Bot 79, Bot 108, Bot 13-"

_Wait a second. He's blown up._

"No, wait, I blew up Bot 13—Shut up! I've got lots of friends!" She yelled out. She again attempted to free herself.

"You could've destroyed us when you first showed up! When we put on that concert for you, heck you spent a whole night out with Syl! But you didn't-"

Wander gasped in realization. No matter how much she acted like she hated them, he could tell that she liked them. That's why she needed them as her friends. And it was true, while Dominator could've killed them right then and there when they met, and the other many times she came across them, especially when he and Sylvia were cornered to her. But she never did!

"-because you like hanging around us! Even if it is in a 'rawr, grr, I'm gonna kill you!' way!"

Dominator covered her ears again. How did he even know she spent time with Sylvia? Nothing made sense with Wander anymore! Nothing made sense with any of those idiots! With every other planet, people would practically grovel at her feet. Anyone who tried to defy her would fail instantly. But with these dorks, little to almost nothing worked! Not one seemed afraid of her. And Wander, the furball has the nerve to even step near her without a single shudder!

"Stop it! Just stop talking!"

"That's why you're such a bully..." As the words came out of his mouth, his head slightly hung sad like. "..you're lonely."

That was the last straw. At that point, Dominator was furious. She didn't need anyone! Dominator was completely content with what she had right now! It doesn't matter if she was a bit gloomy when she finally destroyed the galaxy, _or_ if she had fun with Sylvia when she disguised herself! That night turned out awful anyway! And she didn't have anyone else to boss around or cause fear to! To the tyrannical overlord, there was _**NO**_ way in the wide universe that she was lonely! A growl came out from Dominator, but it gradually grew louder and louder, building up on her anger and frustration.

" _ **I'LL DESTROY YOU!**_ "

More electric sparks emitted in the ship, soon a small explosion occurring. The two fell to the floor of the ship, Dominator hitting her head on the wall, causing her to go unconscious.

"Dominator!" Wander cried out in fear.

Seeing more explosions occur in the ship, Wander soon realized the entire ship was gonna explode. Terrified out of his mind, Wander looked around to see if there was anything to help them get out immediately. Once he did, he found an escape pod he and Dominator could both fit in! Without a second thought, he held Dominator in a bridal manner and quickly ran to the cockpit, getting himself and Dominator in the pod. He pressed the escape button in the pod, which caused it to shoot right out of the ship.

When he tried to drive the pod, however, he had some trouble doing so. Mostly due to his mind spinning, wondering what was gonna happen, hoping and praying that he'd manage to get the hang of driving the thing, and that Dominator would be okay. And when he got back, how would his friend react to this? Would they accept Dominator at the moment? Would she reconcile and make amanse with the galaxy? What would happen then!?

However, once he got the hang of driving the ship, Wander let out a sigh of relief, knowing he and Dominator were okay. But his moment of relief quickly vanished when he heard the loud booming sound. At that moment, the entire ship exploded, causing not only the bots on the small planet to shut down completely, but for the pod to malfunction.

"Oh no!" Wander exclaimed. He frantically pushed every button in the pod to try and get it to work again, but sparks emitted from the pod, causing it to fall down into the atmosphere of one of the destroyed planets. Once it crash landed, Wander got up from the bumpy crash that occurred. He opened the latch of the pod, holding Dominator in his arms before getting out of the pod.

Once he did, The first thing Wander could notice is the look of the the planet he crashed in. It seemed completely recovered! The planet was full of beautiful flora, some he's never even seen before. Rivers and waterfalls could be seen all around, and trees surrounded them with bunches of fruits growing on every one. It was like a forest! And most of all, it seemed as if nothing happened at all! Wander smiled at that, but remembered there was a huge problem at stake at the moment. Dominator is injured and unconscious! He quickly bent down, setting the green woman down on the soft grass.

"Dominator! Dominator, can you hear me?"

Getting no response, Wander got more worried. He tried shaking her a little, but there was still no response.

"Oh, c'mon, Dominator! You've gotta be okay!"

Still no response. Still worrisome, he reached above his head, only to grab nothing. He felt around his head before his pupils shrank.

"...Where's my hat?"

In a sudden panic, he frantically looked around if it was near him, but only to find nothing.

"It's okay, I-I just gotta backtrack! Yeah! I had it last when I was saving Dominator in the escape pod!" He ran towards the broken down pod with rapid speed, looking again for his hat. But to his unfortunate, he again found nothing but broken screens and screws. Wander's fright built up at this point. Where else could it be?

"Where is it!? I had it right on my head when I was on the ship-"

He stopped himself when another huge realization struck him. In his panic, his hat must've flung off of his head while getting Dominator in the pod before the ship had blown up, and he never noticed. This realization hit him hard, as if a bullet struck through him faster than a blink. He's always had it with him wherever he went. It trusted him, and he trusted it. The hat kept his possessions, and everything he needed. But now..His hat, which he's kept with him, and trusted ever since the many, many years he's had it... It's gone. And it seemed like there was no way he was gonna get it back.

The emotional bullet that shot through him surely took effect. For at that moment, Wander had to bite his bottom lip to hold back the heavy stream of tears that were close to coming down. His hat was very special to him, like a close friend he's had for so long, but now it's gone... But surely he'd manage to get it back at some point. Right? The last time he lost his hat, he found it with Hater and Peepers, safe and sound! Well, not exactly safe or sound, but he managed to get it back either way. He told this to himself, in an attempt to pull himself away from those thoughts of melancholy.

"...I-I can get it back eventually..I guess it's just..not here. M-Maybe Sylvia has it somewhere."

He looked up at the sky as the sun began to set. "Don't worry, Syl, I'll get back to you someday." The orange nomad looked back at the unconscious woman still lying down on the grass. "But as for _you_ , let's get you somewhere safe and cozy for the night."

He walked back to the girl and picked her up again. As he did so, he began to walk into the forest like planet, encountering many animals on the way. Maybe when Dominator wakes up, Wander could help her become good like he's always wanted, and they might just become friends! And then he could move on to making Hater a good guy, along with all the other bad guys out there in the universe! They could be like one big family!

As this came to mind, a smile was one Wander's face again. Soon enough, he found a perfect spot for the two to sleep in; a bed of exceedingly padded grass. This space seemed to have grass softer than most of the areas of this planet. Wander gently set Dominator down on the grass before laying down himself. He turned his laying position to see the woman peacefully slumber. With a sigh, he smiled as the sun slowly began its descent.

_**To Be Continued...** _


End file.
